Going Back
by linac428
Summary: The war is finally over ... but every one Harry cared about is dead now. He feels guilty of what he has done but in a moment he can change everything by going back only a few days... right no, now everything gets coplicated Timetravel
1. Chapter 1

Summuary- Harry does something stupid so he wants to go back but the time tuner breaks and he is sent to a different time. Will he change everything and die at the end

Disclaimer- i dont own Harry Potter

"Avada Kedavra" he yelled the words killing the person (if you could call it a person) who had destroyed his life since he was a baby. Voldemort's body fell to the ground. Looking around Harry couldn't understand how he had once pitied this red eyed monster. All the horruexces were destroyed and the dork lord would never return to haunt to world he left.

For what laid behind him was a massacre students, professors, house elves, and Death eaters laid lifeless. What a horrible faith everyone had all because of him! Harry stared at the great hall recognizing faces here and there. The Great Hall once filled with life now just had bodies.

_Flashback_

"_Crusio" Voldemort yelled pointing at Harry_

" _You shall not hurt Harry Potter!" Dobby had come in between the curse and Harry_

"_ah!" the pain was worse then anything Dobby had ever experienced _

" _Wormtail! Take the filth out of my sight and kill it!"_

_Harry stood there anger going higher then he could've ever imagined _

_Voldemort smirked knowing he succeeded in getting Harry fired up maybe now he could fight decently. _

"_stupefy!" Harry yelled as he rolled over to avoid the Crusio spell that was being directed to him. In the Great Hall the Professors were try to fight the Death Eaters. Students were falling one by one. _

"_Expardam!" an angered voice came from Voldemort_

_The spell instantly killed everyone but Voldemort and Harry _

_A cold voice that had a hint of pride but insanity in it as well said" Do you like the new spell I made? I just came across it a month ago it seemed perfected massive murder and being able to save the ones you want" _

" _What about you servant you just killed them off as well!" _

" _Well I have more were that came from! Its not like anyone of them had an important value is it?"_

_Harry felt so weak he had been fighting for hours now he sure he was going to die and that Voldemort was just dragging time to make sure he killed his heart and soul as well._

_A strange blue light started to come from Harry's scare he lifted his wand while Voldemort was distracted in his thoughts _

"_Avada Kedavra" he thought mentally_

_He never did know what hit him._

_End of Flashback_

A sudden rush of guilt filled him as he glanced behind before he ran. Everywhere he looked classrooms, and hallways bodies lay. Then he stopped at the library that was were he last saw his friends. Looking down at the entrance was Dean his corpse lay there. Remembering dean had said " I'll meet you in the common room in 15 min." Once again guilt filled him. A red head caught his eye it had to be Ginny…or Ron next to the red head was brushy haired brunette. " Her-mi-one" he whispered. For what he saw their bodies were crushed by two massive book cases. Once again he started to run thinking they were all dead. Quick thought passed his head, "I have to go back and stop myself from being so stupid and playing right into Voldemort's trap." " but how ? There's no more left they were all destroyed it would be impossible" Fore sure he thought he was going crazy. Then it hit him and he slowed down gathering his thoughts. He had seen one in Dumbledore's old office but would it still be there had McGonagall took it away. Anyways he had to try at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

A/N-Okay sry but this might be confusing so this is what happens before the big battle.

Since it was the last Moth of School everyone had been studying for Exams frantically. The five of them meaning Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Dean were in the library at the time .Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were helping Ron and Dean with werewolf. It was quiet in the library. Then all of a sudden Harry stood up and told every one that his head was hurting, he left with a short kiss to Ginny. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry worriedly knowing why it would hurt. Dean called to him saying "these books are hurting my head too, I'll meet you in the common room in 15min".Harry has been acting more strange than usual as if he was impatient or scared. Something was odd about him and Hermione couldn't place her finger on it.

" 15 minuets already?"

"ok so it was more like five minuets, I think I studied enough for today"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"ok, bye guys"

Her eyes went back to her book .

"Dean!" Ron shouted

She looked up and saw dean's body on the floor with half a dozen Death Eaters behind it. They quickly spread out in the library. First and second years hid behind the desks as if they could defend them from a killing curse. Kids ran in all directions trying to find a place to hide or escape. The braver older years tired to fight off the death eaters but with no luck they were dying. Hermione and Ginny were running over the bodies of their classmates trying desperately to find a place to hide or escape. Ron one of the last boys to still be alive was trying to fend off to death eaters and give his friends more time.

"Avada Kedavra" A flash of green light was all that Ron saw before he was gone.

Ginny heard it she knew that her brother was gone. She looked at Hermione pulling her to a Section were no one was in. They hid in between the rows of book shelves. Trying to clam their breathes which sounded so loud in a room filled with the dead. The Death Eaters were talking…

"Hermione, Ron…."

"shhh. Ginny they'll hear us…"

They grew quite with all there focus on hear the Death Eaters.

" The Dark Lord has come!1 we must all go to the Great Hall, that is were the battle will take place."

"oh no Harry" the two girls thought.

The two girls froze when the death Eater spotted them and yelled "finish them both". The closest Death Eater to them pushed his weight on a book shelf which collapsed on them both. Shrieks of pain left their mouths and then all went black…

"Her-mione"

"Harry" she thought "dam I can't open my eyes"

She heard him run with all her strength she got up. She wondered how was she able to be alive; and when she looked down she saw that a book had broken the fall of the bookcases.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

She looked around her. The silence was unbarable. The last deatheaters must have killed everyone else. With that she ran out the door to follow Harry.

He can only do one thing but awful things happen to wizards that medle with time slowly he turns it a couple of times since last time hermionie did it.

She ran into the door at seeing what harry was doing she lept herself to him and grabed his feet

Harry felt something at his ankle he brushed it of because he notice every thing was going pretty fast. It wasn't like last time were he could make out what people were doing. Now he could only see blurs of color; the room was spinning so fast Harry felt faint. At the heat of the moment he had forgotten to put it around his neck. Harry collapsed and the _Time Turner_ fell out of his hand. Hermionie who wasn't as dizzy as him saw what was happening around them the castle seemed to be debuliding its self and the re building its self. Then she her self was starting to feel faint. She rested her head on the stony floor.

"Hermionie, Hermionie, wake up!"

Harry shook her. He was very confused on what was going on, it all seemed like a blur to him.

"Harry! The Time Turner"

Harry loked at the floor, next to hermionie the time turner layed broken"

" Harry what year are we in we could be in any year!"

"I just woke up a few minuets before you did.."

" Harry... I saw tha school... being taken down brick by brick and then building its self up again. WE COULD BE IN ANY TIME!"

Harry was wordless; now look what he had done again his studidity made everything worse. He looked around him, the office changed alot.

He heard wispers..."Who do You think the are? hurry go get someone!"

Harry looked up and saw the pictures of the headmasters and misteress were no longer there. Instead there was four large portaits were on the wall. The room was bigger. He couldn't stand it head head was about to crack open and his body started to feel numb.

_the bodies _

_dead _

_because _

_of me_

He fell.

"Harry! Harry! get off me my legs hurt!"

She tried to get him off her but it was hope less.

She heard the door slam open and footsteps coming in.

"Wingradium Leveosa!"

Harry was floating in midair, and next to him was a floating hermionie. When she manged to turn around to see who had cast that spell on her, her eyes widened and everything started to turn black.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke first the next day. He had regained his energy but when he woke up he found four pairs of eyes staring at him. He sat up rubbing his forehead remebering all the pain he felt just a day ago or was it more.

"Greeting my name is Godric Gryffindor" a man with brown greying hair extend his hand. He had blue precing eyes and a bread half way down his chest. It took Harry two minuets to register the question.

"Godric Gryffindor?"

"Yes, Now may I ask who are you?" Harry was lost of words

"uuhh... Harry Potter"

"oh! a Potter my sister is marrying a Potter... great family they are"

"uh yea"

" so may i ask why are you here. we found you in our office"

Harry's mind was racing he didn't know should he tell them the truth. Of course he should maybe they can help him get back.

"Well you see i don't think you'll belive me"

"Try us" said a woman's voice. That's when it hit him he was talking to the four founders of hogwarts. He felt stupid for not reliezing it before.

He stared up again an open mouth and wide eyes snapped out of his shock once again.

"Um.. you see we came from the future"

" You're right I can't belive it!" a vocie almost snake like said

"But its true" hermionie just woke up

harry forced his head to nodd up and down at this.

" So if you came from the future whu are you here?"

"Well.. I'm not sure, it was all an accident, Harry can you explain?"

He looked up. how could this have happened, well he knew the answer for that it was he wn mistakes.

"Uh.. well in the time we come from... there's a dark war going... and I thought that if I ... could just go back... I could change it"

"brave"

"flooish if you ask me"

"well, let the boy talk, how were you able to go back in time?"

"We have time tuners, they send us back in time but I don't think we can go forward, but ours broke on our way here"

"well i don't think we should know more about the future we could accidently change it , you never know"

"We'll trust you i don't know why but.. yes we'll trust you"

"Oh... well then you can take us back to our time?" Hermionie asked

"well .. yes I think there's a ritual we can do but it will take seven days to complete it and you'll have to stay here that long."

"That ritual was made only once by a man named Micheal Rerut... but he went back one hour"

"I suppose you two are Giffindors because of you're robes, well since you two seem to be better I'll show you to you're rooms. Comm'on of we go"

Harry and Hermionie slipped off their beds and followed Godric Gryffindor. Both were in a state of shock at their conversation with the founders.

"uhh ... sir, what will we tell the other students"

"well that doesn't matter as long as you two are well behavedi don't think anything can really change. Oh! The first rooms to the right will be yours I dont think any one will really bother you two since we are in the middle of holidays."

They silently followed the headmaster and then split one to the boys dorm and one to the girls.

**Meanwhile with the other three founders**

"I don't know, the boy seemed untrustworthy. i sensed that he experenced death and even killed" the snake like person said

"Oh! they seemed fine to me " Helga answered

"What can you expect they were in the middle of war of couse he experinced death" replied Rowana to no one really

"I wonder what horrid things happen.."

"Yes, he didn't talk much he must have lost alot in war"

"we all lose something in war"

"To change the topic not so far of, I think we should start this ritual first thing tommorrow moring"


End file.
